Hell or Paradaise?
by revihs
Summary: el era un angel caído pero al lado del cantante retornaría al paraíso


Autor: revihs

Fandom: gravitation

Personaje: Ryuichi SakumaPareja: 1/10 Ryuichi /Yuki

Género: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Advertencias: YAOI , SI SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ES YAOI , ES DECIR HOMBRE/HOMBRE ES YAOI se da entender que ellos tienen intimidad sin nada explicito

Hell or Paradise ? es un fanfic que contara con 10 capitulos (si la musa perfecta de mi hoshi-kun esta presente todos los dias y no se aparta de mi lado)los cuales no tienen relacion entre si , es decir que sakuma san estara al lado de quien yo decida jajaja para cada capitulo

Espero que les agrade

sin mas por el momento

aqui el fic

_**Hell or Paradise ?**_

_**Abrió los ojos lentamente , protestando contra la luz del sol , casi habría jurado que el mismo cerro las cortinas la noche anterior …. Que noche mas maravillosa había vivido **_

_**Estaba seguro que su piel seguía algo irritada, porque normalmente terminaba así , sonrió satisfecho con la idea e inmediatamente le surgió una duda ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría a los vecinos poner una demanda por todo el alboroto ? Discretos era la palabra que menos los describía **_

_**Como siempre lo hacia suspiro y se dispuso a levantase **_

_**-¿te vas tan pronto ?**_

_**-si , hoy es el DIA en bad luck graba su nuevo disco **_

_**El rubio se incorporo recargo su barbilla sobre su hombro **_

_**-quédate **_

_**-¿Quién lo diría? Yuki Eiri quiere que me quede**_

_**Yuki lo beso , no hacia falta que dijera nada mas**_

_**Sintió el sudor recorrer su cuerpo y como el lo abrazaba **_

_**-gracias Yuki , me hiciste perder el disco de shu chan**_

_**-¿de que te quejas ? ¿no te gusto lo que paso ?**_

_**-fue magnifico pero de verdad quería escuchar sus nuevas canciones , el me resulta irresistible **_

_**-hipócrita , si tan irresistible te parece ¿Qué haces en mi cama ? **_

_**-Yuki no comiences la guerra por favor , tu sabes muy bien que shuichi es muy importante para mi **_

_**-si claro por eso andas con su novio **_

_**-yo no ando contigo **_

_**-¿Qué dices?**_

_**Una sonora carcajada inundo el lugar **_

_**-¿es enserio ?**_

_**-tu que crees idiota ¿crees que dejaría a shuichi por alguien que no valiera la pena ?**_

_**Sus ojos azules se toparon con los dorados ojos de Yuki en aquella mirada no había mas que la verdad **_

_**-¿eres tonto o es que entrenas ? Digo el sexo es perfecto contigo pero ¿tu y yo ?me parece algo irracional **_

_**-¡lárgate !**_

_**-no , estoy muy bien aquí **_

_**-¡que te largues !**_

_**-de sobra sabes que esto es imposible , eres lo mas importante para shuichi , todo el mundo lo sabe menos tu , además todos en NG se enterarían y mandarían tu carrera a la basura **_

_**-tenemos el apoyo de Tohma**_

_**-a veces puedes ser tan inocente **_

_**-no me tomes por tonto que no lo soy **_

_**-te juro que a veces actuas con tanta inocencia que te pareces a tu hermano **_

_**-¿estas con Tatsuja ?**_

_**-claro que no , nunca andaría con el , resulta demasiado fácil persuadirlo que me aburre muy rápido**_

_**-¿yo también ?**_

_**-tu eres un reto Eiri **_

_**Un rubor fugaz inundo la faz del rubio **_

_**--quitarte la ropa , guiarte hasta la cama , hacer que trates a mi cuerpo con respeto me costo tiempo trabajo y esfuerzo **_

_**-en pocas palabras soy una bestia que debe ser domesticada **_

_**-no , tu eres un diablo **_

_**-genial de bestia a diablo **_

_**-si ,después de todo el diablo es un ángel caído**_

_**-vaya con mi metamorfosis **_

_**-yo no se que fue lo que te paso Eiri y no quiero hurgar en tu pasado sin embargo se que esta personalidad tan indiferente y malvada que pretendes proyectar solo es un disfraz , no es tu verdadero ser **_

_**-insisto lo mejor es que te vallas **_

_**-¿tenias que arruinar esto ? Creí que estábamos bien de esta manera **_

_**-¿te digo algo ? Shuichi no supera mis expectativas en cambio tu me ofreces nuevas posibilidades que ni siquiera había considerado **_

_**-por eso … te pido que no perdamos esto , Yuki al menos sigamos con esto un poco mas tal vez en unos meses ya no te intereses en mi y… **_

_**-puede que no te ame Ryuchi pero eso no significa que no me agrade tu compañía ni tener tu cuerpo a mi merced **_

_**Ryuchi se ruborizo trazo círculos imaginarios en el pecho de Yuki y volteo a ver el reloj **_

_**4:30 p.m. **_

_**-tengo entendido que la grabación termina a las 11 de la noche ¿se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer mientras tanto?**_

_**Yuki removió los cabellos de Ryuchi efectivamente el era un angel caído pero al lado del cantante retornaría al paraíso **_


End file.
